camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CadenceAllegory/Child of Olympus -chapters 5
Hope you like this. It's chapters 5 and 6, continuing the story JordynPallas has been posting. Ω CHAPTER FIVE Cadence After a really long walk outside, I finally got it. Apparently, everything they taught you about ancient Greek mythology was real, including the whole gods being immortal part, which pretty much meant that no matter what, they would always be around to annoy the human race. However, sometimes these Olympians had kids with human-beings, and the results were demigods, which Jordyn and (through a lot of reasoning and debate) I were.. Jordyn was the daughter of Athena, but we didn’t know who my dad was, only that he was a god. (Which explained the whole not dead part) The reason Jordyn was so surprised that I could see the dragon was because regular people (she called them mortals, but I pointed out that technically, we were mortal, too.) couldn’t see through something called ‘the mist’ which basically stopped them from seeing what was really happening. ‘The camp’ was called Camp Half-Blood, and was where demigods came to train and not get eaten by monsters. Which is kind of pointless because there are tons of monsters in the woods, the rock wall spits lava (real, honest-to-goodness hot lava) if you don’t climb fast enough, and they play games. (With real weapons!) But there’s strawberry plants, too, so I guess it can’t be all that bad. At the end, when I finally got that this wasn’t some great big story, (It had a lot to do with the cut on my arm) Jordyn gave me a great big list of things not to do until she found a way to get the two of us to camp. On the list was using cellphones, which explains why she only had a ground-wire at her house, it attracted too much unwanted attention, (I told her it wasn’t a favorite pastime of mine anyways) and basically leaving the house. After the long list, I asked her what I would do if dragon-dude came back. She basically said to run, run, run like the gingerbread man, right up to wherever she was. That was really reassuring. When I asked her how she was going to fight it, she held up her wrist, and turned one of the gems on her bracelet, a golden one. A full, shimmery, bronze sword seemed to appear out of nowhere in her hand. She told me the bead on her bracelet was really a sword magically hidden. I asked her how she was allowed to keep it at school. She replied that the staff didn’t know it even existed. Then, Jordyn stepped back, looking at the sword in her hands like she was thinking about something important. “Here,” She said, handing the sword to me “Hold this.” “I’m not good with a sword,” I said, “I’m not sure if-” “It is a brilliant idea!” Jordyn interrupted “Now hold it, just for a minute or so.” She pleaded as she shoved the handle into my hand. “Fine,” I said, being careful of the blade, “Just don’t expect me to go around skewering any monsters.” “Ok now touch the blade.” Jordyn instructed. “What?” I said, “I’d cut myself. Are you crazy?” “The blade is made if a special metal that only hurts demigods and monsters. It passes right through mortals. If you truly are a demigod, yes, you will cut yourself.” I threw the sword on the ground. “No. Besides, it’s as solid as ever to me. How can it be that solid and not hurt someone?” I sighed. “Fine. I’ll touch the blade, but not the sharp part.” I bent down and touched the middle of the sword with one finger to prove my point. “See?” Jordyn picked up her sword. “Good enough for me,” she said, shrinking the sword back into a bracelet. “You’re crazy.” I said, stalking away. Ω CHAPTER SIX Jordyn After explaining everything to Cadence, which took a lot longer than it should have, we walked over to her house to tell her mom that she would be sleeping over (I had a feeling she might need a bit more explanation and now that she knew who she was, more monsters would attack. I had to be near her to protect her.) Cadence’s mom looked confused, but after some persuading from Cadence, she finally seemed okay with it. We got her stuff and then quickly went over to my house. After her temporary bed was set up and we had our pajamas on, I popped some microwave popcorn and turned on a movie for us to watch, trying to forget about how the world had suddenly flipped upside down and inside out. The movie had just reached the scariest part, horror music and all, when a giant foot smashed through the door, and not the door in the movie. MY bedroom door!! “Empousa!” I screamed, “Jump out my window, Cadence!” “What?!?!?!?” she shouted back. “Just do it! There’s a ladder on the other side, climb down it and hide!” She scrambled down hurriedly. Once she was gone I turned my attention back to the monster. Two monsters in one day! There have only been a few demigods who can boast about that! The creature bared its long, sharp fangs and lunged for me with its claws. I leaped back, twisting the gem on my bracelet as I did so. I held my newly appeared sword out in front of me, bracing myself for the empousa’s next attack. The monster snarled as it thrust forward again. I quickly sidestepped and stabbed the center of its back as it ran past me, landing with a thump on my bed. The empousa turned around all too quickly and was soon right in front of me. “Where is the child of-” It began in a snake-like hiss. It never finished, though, because by the time she had begun to speak, my sword was already swung. The blade sliced through the empousa’s waist and she instantly dissolved into a pile of golden dust. “The child of WHO?!?” I asked, even though I knew it was hopeless. That monster might have known who Cadence’s father was, and I had spoiled our best chance of learning that. Not that Cadence wouldn’t get claimed at camp, hopefully her father’s identity would be revealed the day that we got there. But still, what if he didn’t, then it would be all my fault. I sighed, there was nothing I could do about it now. I glanced down at the donkey foot on the floor, the last sign of that empousa for years, hopefully. Then I grabbed the dragon teeth off of the dresser and jumped out of my window. I had to find Cadence before more monsters came to drop a visit. I noticed that the shed door was pulled shut. The door was usually jammed and never shut quite right. Well, I would close it as tight as I could if I were in there and hiding from a monster, I thought. I pulled open the door and found her in the far corner, wielding a shovel like a sword. “We’ve got to go, now.” I directed. “Where?” “I’ve told you this a million times!! Camp!” “But what about my mom?” She replied. “What’ll she think if I disappear?” “She probably already knows. Now-” “She, what!?” Cadence butted in. “She probably already knows that you’re a demigod! She’ll understand! Now c’mon we have to get going, before more monsters come!” Cadence just stood there, her mouth open. “Well, what if she doesn’t?” She challenged “Hurry, if we go fast enough, we can stop by your house, but only if we get away quick.” She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but quickly hurried after me. Category:Blog posts